Caught
by Optimus Prime's wife
Summary: An agent of the Bureau has a rather steamy moment Abraham Sapien and Hellboy in Abe's room


Caught

I had been given a message to pass on to Abraham by Doctor Manning so I ran to the residential halls and walked through the door while the automatic voice said my name allowing me access before closing behind me as I walked. I walked down the hall then stopped and knocked on Hellboy's bank vault like door in which there was no answer so I decided to walked to Abraham's room which was a little further down but once I arrived at the wooden door which was open slightly I heard moaning but I had no idea why so I decided to sneak in and find the reason but what awaited me on the other side of the door stopped me in my tracks because I saw that Hellboy was tied to Abraham's bed with no clothes on and fully erect with a gag in his mouth while Abraham was also naked and had his back to the door and was teasing Red. To say that I was shocked was a huge understatement but I could not move from my spot as I watched Abe pleasure Red orally staying silent waiting to be noticed which did not take long because Red made eye contact with me after his orgasm as Abe removed the gag letting H.B. talk "Abe we have a visitor who by the look on her face is very shocked" Red said which caused Abe to turn his head to see me and smile.

Abe whispered something into Red's ear "ask her Abe" was Red's answer to whatever Abe had whispered so Abe walked passed me to close his door and lock it then walked back to me "Chloe how would you like to join in our fun only if you want to that is" Abe said "yeah no one is forcing you, kid" Red added from Abe's bed still tide up. I was having trouble accepting that Abe and Red were lovers and they were inviting me to join in their 'fun' as Abe put it and I decided to give it a go so I nodded not trusting my voice then Abe offered his hand which I took and Abe led me to Hellboy's head still feeling nervous but Red's smile helped me feel less nervous and I had the courage to kiss Red because he encouraged me and while me and Red were sharing a passionate kiss I could feel my clothes being removed by Abe.

As Abe removed my clothes, he kissed down my back and caressed my body as he uncovered more of my body with his cool webbed hands which felt amazing and eventually I was bare as my unusual friends and Abe was kissing my neck "how about we get you on top of Red?" Abe whispered seductively in my ears while I was still passionately kissing H.B. which caused me to stop and pull from Hellboy's sinfully hot mouth to look at Abe and saw that he was serious so I looked back at Hellboy and he was grinning because he liked what Abe had whispered in my ear. I looked at Hellboy's erect member and gulped because just like the rest of Red his length was huge "but I won't be able to take him" I said timidly to Abe "don't worry Chloe I can help with that" Hellboy said with a smirk but I had no idea what he meant until I felt something gently tickling my clit and realized that Red was using his long thick tail to get my body ready for him which was working but when his tail entered me the sensation was painful and my eyes widened as I adjusted to his tail imagining it was his huge member instead "okay you can move your tail now" I said and the tail inside me started moving slowly which felt incredible then he moved his tail's pace faster and harder until I had my first ever orgasm which I thought would be scary but it was amazing "oh god that was brilliant" I said breathlessly then I felt the tail leave which saddened me "I think that you are ready now Chloe" Abe said as he offered a hand which I took and was helped onto the bed and I stood with my legs either side of H.B's strong looking hips "don't be shy now seeing you have been pleasured by my tail, Chloe" Hellboy teased.

I knelt down and positioned myself over Red then slowly lowered myself feeling my core being filled and to my immense surprise I had taken all of Red in me and it felt incredible then I lifted myself and we both moaned at the sensation and my eyes closed at the sound of Red moaning underneath me then he lifted his hips and I was in pure heaven. Hellboy kept his pace slow and gentle in case he hurt me "don't hold back, Red, I can take it" I said breathlessly which caused Red to speed up "there you go, please don't stop" I gasped as Red thrusted in and out of me. I could not keep my balance so I had to lean on Red as he brought me close again then I felt a cool hand on my clit and cool lips claimed my own in passionate kiss but in my opinion Red was a much better kisser than Abe. I knew that Abe was helping bring me to release again so I would orgasm at the same time as my new demon lover. When Red came down from his orgasm, we breathed heavily as Abe untied Red so he could embrace me and I could feel Red still inside me which felt fantastic but just to lay in Red's sinfully hot arms was a dream come true for me ever since I came to Bureau five years ago "whoa that was amazing" I said breathlessly with a dazed smile on my face as I rested my head over Red's rapidly beating heart.

"Do you think that you could go another round?" Red asked as he noticed Abe was looking upset for being ignored "I think so Red" I said so Red left me and we onto our feet or in Red's case hooves and I walked over to Abe with a seductive smile then kissed him which shocked him but he hungrily kissed me back as he explored my body with his cool hands and I did the same. I realized that my evaluation of Abe's kissing skills were premature because he was just a passionate as Red and eventually I found myself on Abe's bed with him on top of me still kissing me then we broke apart "are you ready?" Abe asked and I knew what he meant and I nodded then felt his member slowly pushing into me and to my immense surprise Abe was bigger than Red and I managed to take all of Abe as he pulled me into a seated position still joined and we embraced. Eventually Abe laid me back on the bed "Chloe I'm going to move but if you feel pain let me know" Abe whispered in my ear as I nodded then he moved slowly and gently which felt amazing because he was also kissing all my sensitive spots which made my pleasure skyrocket and he increased his force and pace until we both climaxed which was brilliant. Unfortunately after Abe left me I felt exhausted and fell asleep in Abe's arms with a smile on my face.


End file.
